El frio de mi don
by hikary sawada di vongola
Summary: Tsuna nacio con un don que mato a su hermano y aterrorizo a sus padres, y estos lo obligaron a ocultarlo pero ya no podra ocultarlo mas ya que ahora esta pronto a convertirse en el decimo oficialmente y el decimo no puede guardar ningun secreto, ¿verdad? gomen pero para los summarys no soy buena asi que pasen y leean espero y lo disfruten...sera yaoi mas adelante.


**Hola! como estan espero y bien, la verdad estaba un poco aburrida asi que me dije, por que no escribir lo que continua de las historias pendientes y escribir una con hielo para que se refresquen,asi que he vuelto con una totalmente original, bueno menos el poder. bueno el poder y los personajes no son de mi propiedad. espero y la** **disfruten vale, bueno cuidense y disfruten**

* * *

Todo ha marchado bien desde que volvimos del futuro, no hay nada de que preocuparnos, bueno los demas ya que, yo si tengo de que preocuparme. Desde mi nacimiento he tenido un poder que no ha tenido nadie, el poder de congelar las cosas. En mi niñes todo salio bien hasta que...

Un niño castaño de a lo menos 7 años estaba durmiendo plazidamente en una cama individual, pero algo lo saco de sus sueños.

-Hermano, levantate-decia un niño igualmente castaño, una copia esacta de tsuna, solo de unos 5 años-has magia, ¡has, magia!.

-ya duermete Akira...mañana no te vas a querer parar-dijo el mayor.

-por favor-decia akira rogando-podemos hacer un muñeco-dijo causando que el castaño se parara sin queja alguna.

-entonces vamos-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

Estaban jugando el mayor, ocea tsuna, lanzaba rafagas de aire solo que estas si se podian ver, ya que heran de color blancas y tenian copos nieve en ellas, haciendo pequeñas montañas se nieve.

-atrapame-decia le menor saltando de una a otra, mientras tsuna hacia mas de esas pequeñas montañas de nieve.

-¡espera, akira! ¡NO CORRAS!-dijo lanzando una rafaga de hielo, pero esta al lugar de formar otra montaña de nieve, le cayo toda su hermano menor, causando que cayera inconciente-¡AKIRA!-grito tsuna dirigiendose donde estaba su hermano-¡hermano, perdon, yo no queria, perdon!-dijo abrazando a su hermano, pero noto que el cabello de su hermano empezo a ponerse blanco-¿hermano?-, entonces lo toco estaba frio, y no respiraba-¡esperame aqui, traere a mama y papa, solo aguanta!-dijo depositandolo en el suelo con nieve y se fue corriendo hasta la habitacion de sus padres, abrio la puerta de golpe y empezo a gritar-¡MAMA!¡PAPA!¡DESPERIRTEN!, algo malo paso-dijo mientras sus padres se levantaban bruscamente.

-¿Que paso Tsuna?-dijo su madre madre levantandose.

-estaba jugando con akira y de pronto empezo a correr y yo...-decia tsuna en llanto, totalmente asustado.

-¿que?...eso quiere decir...no, no...tsuna por que lo hisiste-dijo su padre levantandose y llendo hasta el cuarto de los niños.

-calmate mi amor dime que paso-dijo Nana tranquilizandolo.

-es que, estaba jugando con akira, haciendo mi magia y...-no termino lo que iba a decir ya que nana le agarro de los hombros.

-¿¡que!?...tsuna por que...ven-dijo nana agarrandolo de la mano y llevandoselo donde estaba Iemitsu. Cuando llego no se espero lo que encontro. Iemitsu cargaba llorando a mares a akira el cual tenia totalmente el cabello blanco y estaba palido.

-¿por que?-se repetia una y otra vez el adulto.

-¿que paso querido?-pregunto nana preocupada.

-Akira...Akira...esta muerto-dijo empezando a lamentarse y llorar mucho mas.

-¿que?...eso no es cierto...¿verdad?-dijo mirando a su esposo y empazando a llorar se solto de su hijo y con paso lento se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo.

Todo fue totalmente triste sabiendo el que mi hermano menor habia muerto, le hicimos un entierro solo en familia y despues retiraron la cama de akira, que estaba ahora en mi cuarto, y me prohibieon volver a usar mi poder, diciendome que no devia abrir mi corazon y que conllebaba una maldicion como una bendicion,pero gracias a reborn lo he podido superar sin que el se de cuenta, bueno conforme fui creciendo mi poder se descontrolava mas y mas, asi como deje de importarles a mis padres, que me culpan de la muerte de mi hermano sabiendo que fue un accidente y que solo eramos niños pero ellos no lo miraron asi, aunque solo finjan preocuparce por mi, pero cuando recibi el anillo vongola mantuvo cellado mi poder pero me causa dolor el no sacarlo y no mostrarlo, mientiendo y poder usarlo para bien, pero mantendre lo que mis padres me dijeron...mantener oculto mi poder y no enseñarlo jamas.

Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora que pronto sere el decimo vongola oficialmentea a mis 18 años de edad.

* * *

**hooooo! que les parecio meresco reviews, bueno esta historia se me ocurrio mientras veia a frozen y escuchaba frozen de within temptation, la trama la are diferente ya que solo ocupare el poder de elsa, la de frozen y lo convinare con que reconoscan a tsuna como el decimo vongola, una historia original solo que tomo prestadas algunas cosas bueno cuidense y luego subire la continuacion, como de esta como la de mis otras histrioas, bueno cuidense.**

**con cariño:**

**hikary sawada di vongola**

**ciau ciau!**


End file.
